


Reencarnações

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko não conseguia evitar a tentação de as vezes espiar como as encarnações de Clow estavam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencarnações

Yuuko nunca fora muito dada a sentimentalismos ,ela sabia muito bem os riscos que uma pessoa com tantos poderes quanto ela ser teria, mas não conseguia evitar a tentação de as vezes espiar como as encarnações de Clow estavam.

Quase sempre por meios mágicos, do canto de espelhos ou através do olhar de outros. Havia semelhanças como já era esperado, o sorriso de Eriol e Fujitaka se destacavam. O do primeiro gentil e carinhoso, o do segundo astuto e misterioso , dando a impressão que está bolando um plano e está sempre dois passos a frente de todo mundo, Clow conseguia combinar esses dois sorrisos perfeitamente em um ,eles não.

Clow estava morto,coisas como essa, pequenos sentimentalismos a lembravam disso, eles tinham parte de sua essência, mágica e memória mas eles não eram ele. Ela chega a conclusão que é melhor assim ,afinal perder Clow uma vez já foi o suficiente para espalhar melancolia por uma vida inteira.


End file.
